Talk:Halo: Reach
Mongoose? Who placed that in the "known vehicles?" I haven't known they were bringing it back! Is it mere speculation?--Fluffball Gato 05:48, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Multiplayer Need to know how many players will be able to play in one match. while watching the multiplayer video saw the radar which showed a whole group of enemy in one scene. Yeah, there's twelve of them, counting him is thirteen. Nothing new. And it could be a radar jammer like thing(a radar jammer emitted from armor, and sends an electro magnetic pulse, replacing the Radar Jammer and Power DrainerLekgolo 00:22, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Perks Does anyone know if the customizable armour might give you a slight advantage in certain condition, like perks except real small. I kind of think that would make it better Halo Reach Beta According to the Bungie, the Halo: Reach Xbox LIVE Multiplayer Beta begins on May 3rd, 2010. :Thank you for the information.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 22:24, February 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Already put up Beta launch date and Reach box art up. Jacket On the jacket we only see 5 spartans but we all know that noble team have 6 members. So why do you think they only put 5 spartans on the jacket? CF 0 18:59, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :There are only five members on the box/cover art because Bungie intends Noble Six to be a completely blank character, even more so than The Rookie, leaving even gender unconfirmed. Noble Team are the main characters, with Six intended to be the player themselves, experiencing the game as if they were actually there. - [[User:Halo-343|'Halo-343']] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 19:05, February 12, 2010 (UTC) I think reach is gonna be great I enjoyed every halo out can't wait! :Stay on topic, and sign your postsWarhead xTEAMx 20:06, February 14, 2010 (UTC) How? How when the full game is out how are we going to explain the story canonicly? Because Noble six is a "Blank Slate" and some parts of the story are freeform :S --II Helljumper II 19:12, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :The game is set for a Fall 2010 release, and Bungie is not going Mass Effect/GTA and various others and having a multiple story scenario. Only Six's character is "blank" so the player can associate themselves with him or her. - [[User:Halo-343|'Halo-343']] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 19:22, February 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Halopedia will only accept the Flat Black-armored Noble Six as canon. Anything else, and that's in your Halo universe. Brutes? We have no proof of brutes, yeah in the new vid it shows brute armor already seen, and possibly concept art inspiration for the elites of Reach. Not proof.--Lekgolo 05:10, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :Well Bungie may place them in Reach as another set of enemies, but if they do its unlikely they will be together with the elites. But it would be possible that the Brutes are also on reach as they have attacked different planets as well.Spartan Ambose 08:11, February 13, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm sure they were part of the invasion. Just because it's a Sangheili-run fleet doesn't mean that no Jiralhanae were there, just that they weren't commanding any ships. Footsoldiers, perhaps.-- Forerun ' 14:11, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Right now canon doesn't matter, I'm talking the game.Lekgolo 19:19, February 13, 2010 (UTC) I think they are in game because in the vidoc it shows a brute model different from halo 2\3. SPARTAN IIIIIIIIII 11:44, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Spartan, it shows one of those brutes in Etu Brute? Vidoc for Halo 3. I think those big ones were inspiration for the new elites, because theyhave the same helm.Lekgolo 17:57, February 14, 2010 (UTC) I think there will be brutes because there are gravity hammers and i never seen a elite wield gravity hammers unless its in multiplayer. Registered contributor 02:10, March 14, 2010 (UTC) If you look closely, you'l see they are different. SPARTAN IIIIIIIIII 19:16, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Because that one guy Bungie was filming in the vidoc who was working on a new Brute Model was totally doing that in his spare time with company resources, and they totally threw it into the vidoc for a clear three seconds even though it won't be in the final game. They will be there.StalkerGrunt117 19:21, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :ZingWarhead xTEAMx 20:07, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Look in the background, there's a yellow Chieftain seen in ETU Brute?.Lekgolo 05:12, February 15, 2010 (UTC) We saw a Brute with a sword but he didn't appear.Oh, and I hope there is brutes, but it's unlikely.Lekgolo 05:14, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :Why do you think it's unlikely? Just curious. --TDSpiral94 10:14, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Why did you think they included them in the Vidoc?StalkerGrunt117 14:34, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Because, StalkerGrunt, they slapped them in for 3 seconds and they did the same with a sword Brute.Lekgolo 22:55, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Yes, they did but Brutes really appeared in Halo 3, with a sword or not. Bungie wouldnt show them without a reason.StalkerGrunt117 18:49, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Stalker, what does them appearing, have to do with a sword brute appearing?; I don't know really OK. But it's unlikly. And why, when they show the brute's concept, would they show the older versions, too?Lekgolo 04:35, February 20, 2010 (UTC) And why would brute weapons disappear suddenly? Not a single one remaining?Lekgolo 22:20, February 21, 2010 (UTC) I imagine a few of the Brute weapons won't be appearing in Reach for canonical reasons, or perhaps they were unbalanced, but Brutes themselves would probably stay in the game as an alternative to the Elites for variety's sake. The ViDoc shows them wearing new armour, like the Elites - these aren't cut Halo 3 or Reach concepts, these were getting skinned and textured. Why would Bungie go through so much effort to show something that wouldn't appear? -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 22:56, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Why was mine deleted all I said was that I think brutes will appear somewhat how hunters did in halo 1 if they are in Halo:Reach and it got deleted...why?oh well I just though that they wanted to focuse on the Elites this time and go back to the things that made Halo 1 good and brutes were not one of them...--Someguy789 20:30, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Lekgolo, i was responding to your statement in wich you said that they put in the sword brute in the halo 3 vidoc and it didnt make it into the final version. The Brutes clearly appeared on the part with that guys screen and on multiple notes that had Brute written on them. Who said that Brute weapons dissapeared?? Bungie only said that the number of weapons are going to be reduced, but not that Brute guns are gone.I saw a note that said "gravity hammer" in the vidoc so dont jump to conclusions.i think they showed the early model because they want to make a new version similar to the old halo 2 one. The one shown in the vidoc Does Not look like any other brute ive seen. If the Flood are now gone, they may keep Brutes for variety and that all the hard work that was put into making them and their AI doesnt go to waste.StalkerGrunt117 16:48, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Considering a weekly update previewed the multiplayer announcer saying Grifball like the match just started leans towards a gravity hammer to be included TMek7Leader of Team 42 07:58, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Gravity Hammers were seen in the multiplayer beta trailer so they could be in the game.Spartan Ambose 13:23, March 4, 2010 (UTC)\ More evidence: In the most recent Bungie Feb/March podcast, Audio Lead Jay Weinland, mention they already completed voice recording for the Grunts for Reach, and were moving onto the ''Elites and ''Brutes'' voices. I didn't keep track at what timing of the podcast he said that, but I am sure it's more or less about halfway through the podcast. There you have it, the most, significant, indirect official proof from Bungie, that Brutes are in the game, for those still not convinced by even the presence of Gravity Hammers. :) Dark Neptune 02:38, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Hooray, now things seem more like a halo 2 thing where brutes and elites were enemies but were not attacking you as a group.Spartan Ambose 14:34, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Buck in Teaser Trailer Whenever I watch it I think I hear Buck in the background saying something about holding posistion--Someguy789 05:19, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :Don't jump the gun just yet. Nathan Fillion, the guy who voiced Buck, was also a marine in Halo 3 and is good friends with Bungie; I mean he has flaming armor and doesn't actually work there, so while Buck canon wise was on Reach that doesn't necessarily mean he's in the game; Fillion may just be returning as a marine voice. Xxxjeffxxx 07:48, February 13, 2010 (UTC) ::But one most also consider the possibility that NF will be returning as buck in some way, as Bungie has officially stated that they want to implement the Buck character in some way. Warhead xTEAMx 16:06, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Night Vision In the ViDoc at 5:41 I noticed the player is using some kind of night vision. (Like ViSR but without the outlines) It could be an armor ability but I doubt that, because there's already the sprint icon in the bottom left of the screen. 3vil D3m0n 12:09, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :Old news, I'm afraidWarhead xTEAMx 12:14, February 14, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm just curious if it will be an armor ability or standard abilty. 3vil D3m0n 12:43, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Standard.Lekgolo 17:58, February 14, 2010 (UTC) I think we might be seeing the return of visor! At the very beginning of the new trailer the elite on the tank has an outline of blue light. FatalSnipe117 13:25, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :First, it's called VISR. Visor is a part of a helmet. And finally, that is just the shield outline. If you watch closely, the blue shimmer around the elite disappears, and as seen throughout the video and in the ViDoc, that blue color is the new shield color for Elites.Warhead xTEAMx 21:28, March 8, 2010 (UTC) If this will be standard then how exactly will we activate it? up on d pad? certain missions? any ideas? Incorruptible 18:54, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :Probably going to replace the flashlight as a standard ability, and thusly, probably up on the D-Pad. Warhead xTEAMx 21:28, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Grenade Launcher Ok, really, whoever's in charge of locking the Halo: Reach page at least needs to do a little maintenence now and then. Such as providing a link to the unidentified grenade launcher's page. Cool looking weapon, btw. (D3in0nychu5 07:15, February 15, 2010 (UTC)) Vidoc finds... While pausing the Vidoc, at 2:50, in one of the ilumination scenes, there was a vehicle that loocked like a civilian quadbike, similar to the mongoose. This may or may not make it into the final game. Also, banshees along with pelicans and mongooses appear. In the notes section, some of them read: "basic combat training" -maybe a training mission, "ghost", "wraith", "AAA wraith", "plasma carbine ?", "mortar cannon" -may be included in the final game and two notes that read "Brute" -possible comfirmation? Has anyone else noticed them?? StalkerGrunt117 16:18, February 15, 2010 (UTC) I was wondering if anyone noticed the clue that we may be able to hold Jackal Shields. In the same post-it note section, there is one that says Jackal Shield and then a black star and a "wow!", things that only appear on post-it notes with new content.--Nerfherder1428 23:16, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Im a little worried here, I bought a used copy of ODST but it had the Johnson code and the 48 hours of xbl and the invite but i see no code on it. is it just owning ODST lets you play the beta?Or did someone buy the game just to take the code off of it? You just need the ODST disk-New or used- to play the beta. When it is launched (May 3rd), click on the 'Intel' section in the main menu of ODST, and POOF, there's your Reach beta. Oh, and please try to sign the next post you make with four tildes or the signature button on the top. --''"We are not backing down now. Besides, I dont like losing, remember?"'' Yugiohtipman34 07:49, February 16, 2010 (UTC) thank ya and sorry--Sangheili wunna be 20:42, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :BTW, you said you just got the 48 hours of free XBL, which I just want to remind you won't suffice. you need a valid XBL gold Account to be able to play the BetaWarhead xTEAMx 23:47, February 16, 2010 (UTC) How much equipment can you carry on you when you play Halo:Reach does anyone know? REach Out 10:38, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :Please clarify: are you refering to the 'equipment' as in the new Armor Ability-System, or equipment in general, such as how many grenades and how many weapons? There will only be one armor ability slot at a time, but you can reuse the abilty after a short recharge timeWarhead xTEAMx 11:48, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Multiplayer Trailer finds... Just thought i'd follow in the same vein as above. It's quite hard to make out, but can anyone see any familiar armour permutations? I can see things that look familiar to odst, rogue and mk v(well mk v is obvious but still...) anyone notice anything else awesome?--Da bad adder 13:27, March 4, 2010 (UTC) I like how there is the shield that protected the guy from being splattered by the ghost. I think that will be extremly helpful in many situations. DTTV 23:15, March 4, 2010 (UTC) The beam rifles beam also lasts longer now--Someguy789 03:59, March 5, 2010 (UTC) 3rd Person Assassination will not replace old-instant-kill assassination In the Bungie Podcast on the 28th of January 2012, 'The Beardtactular Podcast', it is confirmed that the new assassination method where you enter a 3rd person animation will ''NOT'' replace the old instant kill assassination, but be an extention of it, if the player prefers to do the longer assassination as a sort of, quote: "a Tea-bag plus". Originally when it was implemented in Multiplayer, one could only perform the new assassination, but when this was met with 'mixed feelings' to say the least, the old assassination method was reinstated alongside the new one. The new assassination method is discussed between 43:00 and aprox. 46:40, with the confirmation above is mentioned between aprox 43:00 and 44:30 or so. If one that has access to the article sees this, please rewrite the statement that says that the new assassination replaces the old one. Warhead xTEAMx 20:39, February 18, 2010 (UTC) : So pressing B will probably result in the old Beat Down Insta kill and holding down B (They said it in the Vidoc, I think) will be a knife insta-kill. II Helljumper II 20:48, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Presumably, yesWarhead xTEAMx 20:59, February 18, 2010 (UTC) In the event that a player is still allowed to play as an Elite would you use an Energy cutlass in your assassinations? 21:22, March 7, 2010 (UTC)Lance Corporal Phy-ODST That depends on the weapon that you use. It has been confirmed that the assassination depends on that. (Also, sorry for this strange box thing. I don't know how this happened Action Figure Trivia Could an admin please put the following piece of information? *McFarlane Toys has announced that they will be producing the Halo: Reach action figures, which are set to be released in the coming fall. You don't have to word it like that, but that's the basic structure. Also, the source is http://www.spawn.com/news/news6.aspx?id=13664. [[User:General5 7| General5 7 ]] talk Did I see PHANTOM in the MULTIPLAYER trailer? this is so awesome! think giant halo pc battles-- but now with a new and shiny halo reachness and proper matchmaking, and NO lag! this probably means we will see pelicans and falcons in multiplayer. (by default of course, as if the covanent have a large flying vehicle, UNSC has to have a counterpart.) now if only bungie would do a gametype where its a giant multiplayer scarab vs scarab battle, where the objective is to board the opposing scarab and destroy thier generator. one can only imagine such sweet awesomeness.Da bad adder 13:14, March 4, 2010 (UTC) * While it could be for Multiplayer, my moneys on Firefight, cause I'm sure I saw a brute on the Scorpions turret at the start ( I'll concede it might just be an Elite.)Excalibur-117 13:21, March 4, 2010 (UTC) * It was probably Firefight (Hopefully, PLEASE) i don't think bungie is ever gonna allow the big vehicles to be drivable (Phantoms, Pelicons and Scarabs included) I'll eat my shoe if they are! 13:27, March 4, 2010 (UTC) * yet in the trailer the section the phantom appears in is labeled as "invasion" and procedes to show a large battle where players are killing other players with large vehicles and then that triple shot fuel rod gun thing. besides a 1 second clip of firefight hardly supports that the phantom implies firefight. :* It is possible that the Elite team in Invasion arrive via Phantoms. Although the Falcon is usable in both Single and Multiplayer, it could very well be that the Phantom is as well. Also, that is an Elite on the turret in the beginning. 112 22:10, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :* Maybe.....but the phantom is larger then the falcon tilrotor, hmm maybe bungie hasn't shown all the vehicle, i '''speculate that there''' may''' be a smaller covenant transport vehicle hmm 01:20, March 6, 2010 (UTC) maybe they will stick a spirt dropship into it eather way it would be fun flying a phantom or a spirt :D Shipmaster117 05:05, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Spartan Laser? We've all seen the Tom Morello "leaked" pictures. In one of those pictures there was a Spartan Laser and it looked like, in the new multiplayer video, there was a player using a Spartan Laser. I'm just kind of confused because there is no mention of the laser in this article. Maybe, I'm wrong here. Could I get some clarification? Colonel Calamity 18:14, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :The Rocket Launcher in the ViDoc also has the same crosshair as the one in the "leaked" pictures. And Tom Morello also featured a Needle Rifle in those same pictures...maybe those shots are more valid than we give them credit for.--The All-knowing Sith'ari 20:08, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Um, if I remember rightly, didn't the developers say they had removed the Spartan Laser? D3in0nychu5 00:17, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Where did you hear that? T-rex-king 14:22, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :There's no solid proof of the Spartan Laser appearing in Halo Reach until we play the Beta, I suggest the link to be removed. TMek7Leader of Team 42 22:01, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Protection Why is the article protected so that only sysops can edit it? Although not many new things may be coming out, this is "the encyclopedia with definitive source for Halo information where anyone can edit.", and I believe the full protection is unjustified, as some editors may be wanting to improve the style of the article, screenshots, etc... I'd recommend it be lowered down to autoconfirmed editing only, as it is a high traffic article, presumably, and will attract a lot of anonymous editors. Any opinions are welcome. Thanks. G35cpe 04:02, March 5, 2010 (UTC) My Opinion is that there is ALOT of speculation of Reach that new users would "Vandulise" this article with false information Examples: (The Player will control Noble Six who is Lucy B091/Tom B292, The Protagonist Noble Six Which is spartan II/Class II, master chief will go back in time to save reach and Noble Six is Master Chief) but yeah alot of false Info has been put out there..... 16:39, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :As per the IP user, Halopedia has experienced a ridiculous amount of vandalism/speculation/absurdity in the past on Game articles and this activity was purported not only by IP users, but also by regular users.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 18:16, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Fair enough, but I can watch the article, if someone does decide to unprotect. Thanks. G35cpe 00:49, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, protection seems to go off by April 26th based on the history if that makes you happy.外国人(7alk) 01:07, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ::It doesn't. -- Lord Hyren 14:23, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Covenant Civil War I think most of us on this site remember having to fight Elites and Brutes as they decked the hell out of each other, do you think Bungie would try to re-cap some of that Halo 2 glory in Reach? Some of you were going on about the Brutes possibility of appearing due to 3 seconds of seeing some guys computer screen, would it be more likely that Noble Team witness the Covie civil war?XW3 AR3 L3GION 14:11, March 5, 2010 (UTC) I would say no, considering the Covenant Civil War doesn't take place for a couple months. ''Field'' ''Master'' Spartansniper4 14:15, March 5, 2010 (UTC) It's not gonna happen, Halo: Reach (Game) is about the huge war on Reach (Planet), No Civil War. 16:46, March 5, 2010 (UTC) True, but Brutesdon't just hate elites(Or vice versa) as soon as the Battle of Earth. They've always hated each other, some speculate even before the Covenant was formed(Brutes had Spaceships, but blew them up, which would explain why they didn't destroy eachother), they thought veachother and thus began their feud, whuch erupted into what we see now. Also, when the elites were fighting the prophets, the brutes could've done massive damage to their fleets, explaining even more. But that's speculation. I think he was refering to just killing each other, as in murder, not war.Lekgolo 00:33, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Headhunter Short Story I read through the Headhunter short story today and made a discovery. It's assumed on that article page that the Headhunters wear SPI armor. After consideration, I came to the conclusion that this assumption is bogus; among other things of course. Limited active camo armor modules? VISR? Shields? Sure sounds a lot like Noble Team's Mjolnir armor. I mean, if you really think about it, the entire short story is a massive prelude to Reach's Noble Team. Read the story after the latest Halo Reach updates and you'll see what I mean. Noble Team seems to be completely derived from these Headhunter teams. Statements like, "But among this collection of steadfast soldiers there was a select few with a bond deeper than the others could ever begin to imagine, as these unique IIIs were a secret even to their peers,"(p.159) and others like, "Once selected, candidates were separated from their fellow Spartans..." (p.161) seem to indicate a MASSIVE correlation with the intel data we've been provided for Reach. Maybe Noble Team is just the surviving leftovers from the 17 members in the Headhunter program, or possibly the five left (not including Jorge) that aren't grouped into pairs (given that there is six pairs). --Nerfherder1428 03:38, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :I have to disagree with your assertion of Noble Team being part of the Headhunter programme. The thing is that the Headhunters has specifically stated that a team is composed of only two SPARTAN-IIIs whereas the original Noble Team was made up of three (Carter, Kat and Thom) or potentially more as there's a lot of ambiguity to how big Noble Team is when it was first formed. :Regarding the SPI/MJOLNIR; dunno about that one. VISR is an optional tool that can be equipped by any unit given that it will be useful and an advantage to the user in a certain combat environment. Anyone can use the VISR as long as it's related to their operation's environment (i.e. Bringing NightVision to a Night-oriented operation). I don't know where you pulled out Headhunters having shields...... It has been generalised that all S-IIIs used SPI (hence, camouflage) as their standard armour and that the MJOLNIR is given only with the approval from the Brass (See Urban Holland's report).{insert name here} 03:50, March 9, 2010 (UTC) ::No, no Ascension, you don't understand. The Headhunters story tells us that only 12 of the 17 Headhunters are grouped into pairs. The other five Spartans aren't really discussed (p160) and seems to be left purposely ambiguous. It also says Headhunters are given much more technology than their brethren, especially experimental tech. VISR is a relatviely new technology but you're right when you say it may be coincidental with Noble team. However, it DOES say that Headhunters have shields on page 164, something that should raise a red flag outright. On top of that, you mistake me when I talked about the camo. It's not the semi-efficient photoreactive panel camo equipped on SPI armor. SPI is never even mentioned. The camo in the story is a legitimate experimental reverse-engineered active camoflage just like those used by Covvies and our Spartans in Halo Reach. They become almost invisible. See p164 for details. If you have access to the book, Ascension, I promise you'll understand what I'm saying by reading it now as opposed to before our limited Reach information was released. --Nerfherder1428 11:39, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Nice find. :) :::I have to question what "Shielding" means in the story itself; is it an actual Shielding Technology similar to those used in MJOLNIR Mark V or is it simply a part of the armour which protect the users from environmental hazards such as EMP and Radiation? We know that the SPI doesn't fully cover its wearer (Tom sinking down as water enters his SPI armour) and that what the Headhunters wore could simply be an updated version of the SPI with a full body cover. I know I'm being very picky here but just to be on the safe side, we need an actual confirmation that the armour wore by Headhunters are indeed the MJOLNIR and not the SPI. :::Back to the "Shielding" issue, we know that when the MJOLNIR Mark V's shield will burst out when it is failing/receiving too much damage whereas a MJOLNIR mk VI's shielding simply vanish. This is important as to differentiate the earlier model and the improved model of the shielding technology. So, the SPI with the so-called "Shielding" should have experience similar effects like the Mark V. In Headhunters however, there is no mention/indication of any shielding effects. When Roland is killed, there is no mention of any shield burst/shield vanishing whatsoever. As such, this implies that "Shielding" would most probably refer to EMP/Radiation Shielding. :::Just adding about the Camouflage part: we don't really know to how long the SPI Mark I or Mark II can hold out in camouflage state; all we're given from GoO is that the SPI is capable of rendering the user to a close state of invisibility and that the Mark II is the improved version. What the Headhunters had could potentially be the improved prototype camouflage technology for the SPI Mark II as it had no problems with the amount of particles in the air.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 20:34, March 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yes, EMP shielding is a possibility. The quote I found it in briefly mentions that the armor HAS shields, so it could very well refer to the EMP/Radiation shielding that we know most bodysuits and armor in the UNSC are equipped with. I thought of the same thing myself. I wouldn't say it's probably one theory or another, but probably more ambiguous than anything. I feel like it would play a more important part in the story had it been true shielding. Still makes you wonder why it was mentioned though! ::::As for camo, I still see a possibility of a connection. The book goes into great detail about how the active camo (a word reserved solely for the Elite system of camo rather than SPI's) are reverse engineered from Elite tech, whereas SPI's photoreactive panels (Mark I anyways. I'm not sure if Mark II was confirmed to use panels) were human engineered from the start and operate under completely different principles and methods. On top of that, it also said that the "av-cam" utilized an experimental unit implied to be an attached to part of the armor. This once again discounts the SPI panel theory because in that scenario, every single plate of the armor was engineered with the camoflage projection tech integrated within. But Roland didn't wear special armor plating, he got a special module attached to the suit that completely enveloped his body in active camo. Once again, just like the Covenant's. ::::The last bit of inductive evidence I can offer is the fact that this av-cam module was only given to select Spartans when the SPI mk I (and later mk IIs)) were standard issue. As for the Noble Team connection, what's your opinion? The book claims that at the height of the program, there were seventeen Headhunter members, twelve of which were paired up. The problem with matching the remaining five to Noble team is that there's six known S-III Noble Team members: Carter, Emile, Thom, Kat, Jun, and Noble Six. We know Noble Six was a loner so he could probably be guranteed a spot as one of the five. As for the extra man/woman, one must consider the possibility that a failed op left a Headhunter without a partner, thus earning him a spot on Noble Team. I guess one must also remember that at the beginning of the program, there were only eight people. This is likely Beta Company. The next generation of S-IIIs likely provided the rest of the Headhunters. Obviously, some of this is speculation, but it's interesting enough to merit a discussion. ::::Last but not least, are we getting hints with the new Headhunter gametype or is it pure coincidence?--Nerfherder1428 22:38, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well, it is best to just wait for the game to come out. It will just save us all the trouble and arguing. :P :::::For Noble Team being part of the Headhunters, it is plausible... however, you have to consider this: it has been stated that only eight out of the 12 remained as a permanent team like Jonah and Roland. This would suggest that the others (four + five = nine) were frequently rotated to serve for an amount of time... but this is my little theory. :P - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 23:37, March 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::You always have to interrupt me and my discussions. >:( {insert name here} 02:53, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Another clue: quote from page 164: " As it stood, Roland's power armor was equiped with one of ONI's experimental active camoflage units, along with a dedicated power supply". This seems to suggest that the armor is powered, and has a dedicated power supply for a much better camoflage unit, with a time limitation, unlike the SPI. Warhead xTEAMx 23:02, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Ambiguity I quote from the article: ::"The number of different grenade types has also been reduced from that of Halo 3, and Type-3 Antipersonnel/Antimatériel Incendiary Grenades or Type-2 Antipersonnel Fragmentation Grenades will not be returning." Why are we using the full technobabble name for the weapon? It's a lot clearer and less ambiguous what it means if we simply say "Spike Grenade" and "Firebomb Grenade" rather than all this jargon that doesn't once appear in any of the games. - Gastropod 20:18, March 9, 2010 (UTC) I agree that their technical names are confusing. What they sould be is Type-3 Antipersonnel/Antimatériel Incendiary Grenades(Firebomb Grenade) and Type-2 Antipersonnel Fragmentation Grenades(Spike Grenade), it would be much easier for everyone. Van Dominic Flyhight 20:30, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :And there's a reason why they're linked. Clicking the link will not cause any harm and will in fact increase the reader's knowledge of the Halo Universe.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 20:36, March 9, 2010 (UTC) ::True, but there is something to be said for brevity. -- Lord Hyren 21:05, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Forge mode Does anyone know if there will be a forge mode? cause that was awesome and Bungie pissed me off in ODST by taking it out.- Uh ODST does have forge not the campaign disk but the multiplayer disk has it why would they even have it in ODST for so someone could cheat at firefigh? ANd yes forge is planned to be in ReachSomeguy789 06:13, March 13, 2010 (UTC) I swear, if they take out forge (Which they are not going to), I would not play the game as much. Forge was added to halo 3 for people who wanted to just chill out and create their own maps. Sales for Reach would also be slightly down from the unexpected removal of Forge. --''"Why am I here and what the hell are you?"The guy who hates his username. 20:49, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Bungie did say that ''In Halo 3, players were limited to a total of around 100 custom content items (maps, game types, films, screens, etc.), but in Reach, you’ll be able to have THOUSANDS of custom content items. Better yet, you’ll be able to upload, tag, and search for content right from the in game menus, utilizing the massive database previously found only through Bungie.net to tag and query our vast community collection for kick ass content. So, it is likely they will have forge. :They were talking about colliding particles, not content items... I don't think that they will take out an awesome gametype like Forge though. And sign your post next time, please. 3vil D3m0n 06:57, March 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh yeah, forgot to sign. And tell me, where do you get colliding particles out of THAT? HGR :::Lol, colliding particles was said in the ViDoc, HGR is talking about the Weekly update (or just a halo reach update, i'm not sure). I'm not sure if forge is in it or not. They DID mention 'maps' in the custom content but that could be an example of Halo 3 custom content. The maps don't look very interesting to forge, but then again Sandtrap, Last resort and High ground were all arkward to forge imaginatively (lack of solid walls and blocks to forge) but fun maps were made from them. TMek7Leader of Team 42 00:20, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :We've only seen one or two maps... I mean, could you imagine if we had, say like a fort or barracks to forge in? Imagine the possabilities, particularly for machinima and that sort of stuff! HGR Jorge's heavy machinegun Jorge-052's heavy weapon dosen't have an article, could someone make one - Fox Protector 20:34, March 15, 2010 (UTC) ' :No. We know nothing about it, other than it is a UNSC weapon and that it is used by Jorge. Just wait for Bungie to release more information.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 21:46, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Locked Hey, I know everyone is paranoid about this page, for ''Halo: Reach is still very new, but how about we lock it so all '''registered users can edit, and not just admins? It usually bothers me when these pages are locked like that, perhaps we can just unlock it to all users, not IP's. If not, just let me know why over here or perhaps on my talk page. -- Tommy [[User:PacBoyCraZ|'PacBoyCraZ']] • [[User talk:PacBoyCraZ|'My talk page']] • 22:18, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :Read Talk:Halo:_Reach#Protection. >.> - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 22:25, March 25, 2010 (UTC) ::OK, I'm perfectly fine with your rules. Ciao, -- Tommy [[User:PacBoyCraZ|'PacBoyCraZ']] • [[User talk:PacBoyCraZ|'My talk page']] • 02:35, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Too many pictures? Do we really need that many images in the gallery? SanghelliS-104 08:53, March 28, 2010 (UTC) : Well it's new content, lets us see lots about the game, gives us an idea what it's like. I suspect that once the game itself comes out, many of these pictures will be removed and put on their respective pages. El Ammo Bandito, "¡Para todas sus necesidades destructivas!" 17:42, March 28, 2010 (UTC) References are messed up. The Reference coding is messed up, and due to the fact that the page is locked, an admin will have to fix. Or it might be a problem for me. 112 22:10, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :It's not just you. SPARTAN-177 22:15, March 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, it's not. It's all messed up for me too. I think it's from the bright idea of locking the page even for registered users. -- Lord Hyren 14:21, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :::Carful, you don't want to piss off the big bad admins (looks into sky with woried look)Kre 'Nunumee 20:32, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::If you checked the [http://halo.wikia.com/index.php?title=Halo:_Reach&action=history History of the article], you should see that it is not the Administration's fault.. >.> ::::This is most likely an error made by Wikia. @Hyren: make proper research before pointing fingers. - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 20:44, March 29, 2010 (UTC)